


Foresight

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kikyou gives Naraku pieces of the jewel, but makes her intentions clear.





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Legend" prompt at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/) and "Gift" prompt at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/).

She gives him pieces of the jewel voluntarily, and for a moment Naraku thinks she’s on his side. But Kikyou is not. She has her own purpose for giving him the jewel. Her intention is as clear as her wicked smile.

“I know you’re not a fool, Kikyou,” he says, baiting her.

“When you complete the jewel, Naraku, I will kill you,” she says it so emotionless and assured, that the demons inside him clamor to challenge her. He only smirks.

“I will become a legend before that happens, and you will be dead as you are meant to be,” he promises.

Kikyou’s resolve doesn’t falter. She cocks her head and mocks him with her hollow eyes.

“A legend? A legend of destruction and hate, the very name people will come to fear. Is that what you want?” Kikyou asks.

“It is only inevitable,” he says, challenging her confidence with his own.

Instead of continuing this spar, she turns around and heads for the exit. He holds up his hand to the demons that want to stop her and beat her down.

“If you become a legend with the jewel, I will make sure there is another chapter in your story, Naraku,” she says, and then she turns around to meet his eyes. “You will be known as not only the monster that craves the jewel, but the demon that dies by my hands.”

She smiles softly, and then turns away again. Kikyou disappears into the mist of the night, and Naraku clutches her gift in his hands tightly, idly wondering is power is worth such a legend if only death will come for him in the end.  



End file.
